1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a contact, a connector, and a method of producing the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-221592, for example, discloses a contact of a connector that connects a circuit board and a target object with each other. The contact includes a first terminal and a second terminal that are brought into contact with the target object. A contact point of the first terminal and a contact point of the second terminal are arranged in an insertion/removal direction in which the target object is inserted into or removed from the connector.
When the target object is inserted into the connector, the contact point of the first terminal first contacts a terminal of the target object and wipes off foreign matter such as dirt or dust on the surface of the terminal of the target object, and then the contact point of the second terminal contacts the terminal of the target object. This configuration makes it possible to maintain the reliability of connection between the connector and the target object.
However, because the contact of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-221592 is configured such that the second terminal extends linearly from a support part in the insertion/removal direction, the pressing force of the second terminal against the target object may become insufficient and the reliability of connection between the connector and the target object may be reduced.